


【DC/超蝙无差】网瘾少年超人在线掉马520贺文小甜饼

by RUIANY



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 1





	【DC/超蝙无差】网瘾少年超人在线掉马520贺文小甜饼

配对：超蝙无差

梗：游戏网恋梗 附近的人梗

520贺文小甜饼

01

‘正义联盟英雄’是韦恩集团和DC漫画集团一起合作出的一款交互手游，无数年轻人带着‘我就白嫖几局玩玩’的想法投身于‘正联英雄手游’的氪金大法中。一时间，就连哥谭的恐怖分子反派们都在哀嚎‘玄不救非，氪不改命。’的口号，而其中，最受人欢迎的角色当然是正义联盟顾问蝙蝠侠和正义联盟主席兼老好人超人。

原因无他，假如你可以顶着那个哥谭骑士的外形，拿着氪金买来的‘宴请八方’‘恋爱循环’编舞的舞蹈，操纵着角色跳上那么一曲，顺便传上Facebook获得几千个点赞岂不美哉！什么叫OOC，这是多么快乐的OOC！

这种快乐的OOC吸引了许多人，包括但不限于正义联盟主席克拉克肯特AKA超人，想想你那个总是严肃的喊着‘滚出哥谭’的同事突然穿着好看的16世纪骑士服向你说：“欢迎您登陆游戏，肯特先生。”谁能拒绝这种简单的快乐？每次被自己的老同事蝙蝠侠打击到后，克拉克都会登上这个游戏，来安慰一下自己的心灵。

当然，不要被这些好看的皮肤和舞蹈动作给迷惑了，这事实上是一个战斗游戏，你可以操控不同的英雄使用不同的技能组队来打排位，这是一个很正经的游戏。虽然某位超人先生快要把它变成了蝙蝠侠服装收集换装游戏了。

刚刚完成一个蝙蝠侠安排的紧急任务，克拉克的身体甚至还维持在那个热血沸腾的状态就着急的打开自己手机上那个JL图标的游戏。今天游戏要限时上新一个灰色的蝙蝠侠制服，非常好看，克拉克已经期待了很久了，他为此定了两个闹钟，然而在拯救世界的时候，闹钟并不能保证你及时的记起游戏。‘

‘抱歉，此次活动已经结束。’一个灰色的图标出现在克拉克的手机屏幕上，克拉克差一点就要没控制住力道把自己的手机给捏碎。他心心念念的蝙蝠侠新皮肤没了！！克拉克感觉自己裂开了，他再也不是那个收集了全套蝙蝠侠服装和皮肤的人了！

蝙蝠侠角色美服第一有什么用！他还是没有拿到新出的皮肤，当然，皮肤当然可能会在几个月后被重新推上商店给那些没有获得的玩家们售卖，这个价格通常是399$，如此的昂贵，足以让克拉克贫困的家庭更加雪上加霜。

他无奈的叹了一口气，准备下线 ，今天不是一个适合游戏的一天。克拉克想到那个他抱着好感的同事，又想到自己失去的蝙蝠侠服装，感觉到了沮丧。手机左下角的叮叮叮突然想起，一条留言弹出。

“有空？”一个来自一位名叫‘哥谭养老院’的短信，克拉克审视了这个账号信息，里面全套的超人皮肤让他心惊，这就是有钱人吗？他并没有感到压抑，作为美服第一蝙蝠侠，超人以自己超高的技巧总能吸引到一波好友。

“有事？”克拉克简单打了几个字回过去，这不会又是一个喊着‘大佬，请带我飞’的迷弟/迷妹吧。

“你可以带一下我吗？我想刷一下自己的等级。有偿，尽快最好。”对面回复很快。

“什么价格？”克拉克犹豫着打了这几个字，作为一个大都会小记者，赚的那几块工资实在撑不住他的氪金，灰色蝙蝠侠套装似乎就在他眼前晃悠。

“市价十倍！”另一边直接爽快的通过游戏账号汇给克拉克100万个游戏币，这价值十万美刀！克拉克震惊了，他立马回过去：“老板您好，请问具体怎么带，只要不违反游戏规则，我都可以。”在金钱面前，超人也只是一个普通人。

02

看到对面回来的同意回答，布鲁斯送了一口气。为了改善自己和杰森的关系，他通过迪克打听到杰森最近特别喜欢这款游戏，不过因为太忙了，至今还只在最低段位徘徊。布鲁斯听到这个机会的时候立马就打算练一个号送给杰森，也许是作为补偿？对这个死而复生的二儿子他总是怀着愧疚。

至于角色选择，当然是那个他并不是很喜欢但是家里四个崽都很喜欢甚至崇拜的超人了，布鲁斯绝对不会说他对此曾郁闷过那么一小会，但一想到超人每次都因为战损而怂怂的站在自己面前小心翼翼地上交自己的战损报告的时候，他的心就感觉到一阵舒缓。

超人又怎样，还不是至今还在分期偿还布鲁斯韦恩AKA蝙蝠侠的战损赔偿。并且这个偿还日期还在因为越来越高的战损报告而不断延长。

“那现在？”克拉克把消息发给‘哥谭养老院’，“加我，我带你双人四排吧。”他瞧了瞧老板的Kd，只有1点多，这明显不是一个打游戏厉害的人，而且还是新号却买满了所有超人的皮肤。

“可。”对面很快发来了简讯，随后，克拉克就全方位认识到了自己金主360度角的多种游戏死法。

03

30天后，布鲁斯终于达到了最高的段位。他打算把这个账号给杰森。同时，他站在瞭望塔上，打开了自己的好友列表，打算再给‘batty’送点钱，也许就是那个对方心心念念的灰蝙蝠套装。作为韦恩集团的董事兼继承人，让一个下线的游戏套装上线也不是一件难事。

就在正联的会议上，他看向那个还在会议上滔滔不绝讲自己的正义观的大道理的超人，撇了撇嘴，继续聚精会神地在桌下戳弄这游戏图标。隔着蝙蝠套装和手上的装甲，触屏手机操控起来并不那么容易，又一次，布鲁斯误触到附近好友的按钮。

一个灰色下线的图标牢牢地占据着最近的人的列表第一，batty，与您距离3米。

布鲁斯严格的用自己的目光测量了一下他和剩下几个超级英雄的距离，然后抱着复杂的心情看向那个离他最近的刚好三米距离的现在还在喋喋不休的超人，感觉到了绝望。

布鲁斯关掉了自己的JL游戏图标，至今欠30亿战损的氪星人不配拿到布鲁斯韦恩日夜连轴转转来的辛苦钱。

“劝删。”他将这条短信发给了batty，然后删掉了这个不务正业的小记者，把账号密码发给了杰森。

人间不值得，超人掉马甲。


End file.
